Shaped loose covers of plastics sheeting for such items can be prepared by shaping thermoplastics sheeting over a suitable mould and then the resilient item can be formed by positioning the resulting shaped loose cover over a resilient filling or by foaming a foamable mixture in situ within the cover. To cover such items with a textile fabric has required shaping of the textile fabric by stitching together a number of flat pieces of the fabric since the lack of extensibility of such fabrics prevents their being given anything but the most trivial three-dimensional shape without producing wrinkles in the cover.